In automotive applications switched capacitor circuits are widely used, among other reasons, due to the benefit of robustness and compactness. Sometimes switched capacitor circuits may include switches which may operate at a different voltage level than the clock generator or other electronic components of the overall system such as signal processing logic which may be coupled to the switched capacitor circuit. The clock generator providing clock signals to the switches may be for example driven via a dynamic level shifter providing a voltage level required by the clock generator. However, a switch within the switched capacitor circuit located at the shifted voltage level needs a local voltage supply which is provided by an additional circuit. Usually the additional circuit providing the operating voltage to the switch includes a bias resistor coupled between a current source and the voltage (power) supply of the overall electronic system which may be a battery of the vehicle, for example. The current flowing through the bias resistor generates a voltage which may be supplied to the floating switches within the switched capacitor circuit and the floating signal processing logic coupled to the switched capacitor circuit. The main disadvantage of this approach may be seen in the fact that there is a permanent current flow from the additional current source to the main voltage (power) supply. This current flow may cause voltage drops along the lines of the electronic system and hence corrupt measurements performed within the overall system, for example by the switched capacitor circuit and the signal processing logic coupled thereto.